Offspring of Gevuden
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Tintin and Helene investigate werewolf sightings in the French countryside and in Cardiff while exploring the sexual side of their relationship. Hetero smut.


The Adventures of Tintin: Offspring of Gevuden

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello again fellow readers. I have decided to write a darker, grittier, erotic Tintin and Helene romance interlaced with allusions to Doctor Who and all the other things you have seen in my Tintin fan stories. This is my very first lemon, so please no flaming. Their might be a scene with Jack/Ianto, but it depends on reviews. Again, I only own Helene. All other characters are the intellectual and artistic property of Gorges Remi, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Twentieth Century Fox, BBC, and BBC America.

Suggested Soundtrack: Overture/Ice Dance- Danny Elfman

Chapter 1: Playing Doctor in the Dark

When the power outage hit Brussels, it couldn't have come at a worse time, at least as far as Helene Berlioz was concerned. Her darling husband, Tintin was at the printers submitting some articles about the latest soccer player strikes in Wales while she was picking up some odds and ends from the apothecary down the street. As sheets of rain pelted the sidewalk, she clung to the brick walks breathing slowly and closing her eyes.

Before leaving for the printer's earlier, Tintin had inquired if she had been feeling well. Embarrassed to worry him so much, she had insisted she was feeling fine and said she would see him when he returned. Still not entirely convinced, Tintin had Snowy stay with her. Indeed, the fox terrier whimpered as Helene slowly reopened her eyes. They had reached the front door when upon opening it, Helene felt the front hall spin around her and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Barking worriedly, he got the attention of their landlady, Mrs Finch. The older woman gasped, "Helene, are you feeling well? Let me help you up." Gratefully taking the woman up on her offer, Helene allowed herself to be taken upstairs. Reassuring the matron that she was feeling much better, Helene quietly closed the door before stripping out of her wet clothes and underwear and pulling on a fresh nightgown.

Helene's nightgown was sleeveless and the neckline revealed the top part of her breasts. Feeling somewhat better, Helene began reading a book when the lights flickered and then… nothing! A loud boom rattled the windows and Helene groused, "Bloody Nora, just what I need- a power outage. At least the phone still works. I wonder when Tintin will be home."

From the sitting room of their flat, Snowy cowered under the sofa and barked every time there was thunder and lightning. Giggling at the canine's antics, Helene bent down to comfort the dog, when the door opened and Tintin called out, "Helene? Snowy? I'm back now, the power outage reached the printers, but the generator should kick on in about half an hour."

Noticing Helene, he smiled and walked over to her. Kissing her softly, he smiled, "And how are you, sweetheart?" She seemed warm, and from what Mrs Finch had told him upon returning home, Tintin was certain Helene needed attention. Of course, the power outage was going to complicate matters.

Helene moaned softly as Tintin deepened the kiss, what was going to happen now? An idea formed in the back of his mind as his hands wandered around to the back of her nightgown and he felt his manhood harden at the thought of playing doctor with his wife. Well, she was ill and who was he not to attend to the needs of his wife? Besides, it had been a few months since he had fucked her into oblivion.

Grinding his hips into hers while languidly licking her neck, Helene moaned, "Gods, Tintin! Should we really be doing that here?" Breaking of the foreplay, Tintin carried her into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Gently placing her on the bed, Tintin straddled her and captured his warm lips to hers. He was aching to be inside her, and vice versa but first things first. Pulling off his shirt and trousers, he asked Helene, "I understand you are not feeling well. Let's start, shall we?" Helene blushed bright red when he said this, and was about to protest when the room began to spin and she fell back on the bed. Nodding, Tintin raked his tongue against her lips, cheeks and neck while fiddling with the nightgown.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he intoned to her, "Well, your face and neck seem to be fine, now for your chest and privates." Sucking hard on her pulse point, Tintin managed to remove her nightgown while rubbing his throbbing cock against her exposed pussy. Helene moaned loudly as her husband rocked against her, she was wet for him. Mentally chuckling, Tintin broke off kissing her soft neck to examine her breasts.

Moving his warm hands up her front, Helene subconsciously arched her back as Tintin cupped her soft, firm breasts. Breathing deeply, he placed his mouth on her right nipple and suckled on it gently as his free hand roughly kneaded and massaged the other. While all this was going on, he rubbed the head of his penis against her wet slit, causing Helene to curse under her breath.

Whimpering for him to hurry up, Tintin switched his mouth to her left breast and slid his hands down to her wet slit. Helene gasped sharply, "Fuck yes! Right there, please!" Tintin gingerly rubbed her wet slit and clit before inserting two fingers and rocking his fingers inside her tight pussy while he massaged her clit. Helene raked her fingers against her lower back, drawing blood and rocking her hips with his rhythm. Unsure of how much more she could take, Helene begged him in a breathless plea, "Fuck! Tintin, I need you now!"

"Where do you want me, Helene?"

"Damn it, Tintin, I want your cock inside my pussy! Please fuck me!"

Spreading her legs ever so slightly, Tintin eased his way into to her and hushed her moans with a warm kiss. Helene moaned when she felt Tintin's member caress her womb and clung closer to him, eyes teary with emotion. After waiting for her to adjust, Tintin pulled out and re-entered her, working up to a steady rhythm, arms wrapped around Helene's back and torso, their nipples touching as her hips arched to match his thrusts.

By now, the room had stopped spinning and Helene was feeling the heat in the pit of her stomach grow to a boil. Kissing Tintin hotly, she dragged her tongue against his lips as he slammed his hips into hers.

"Tintin I'm so close! Please cum inside of me!"

"So I am, darling. I will cum inside of you, my dear wife."

Shutting her eyes, Helene let out a cry as an orgasm ripped through her body and she fell limply into the bed. Tintin thrust inside of her several more times, before collapsing on top of her. Panting, they lay there for a few minutes before pulling out. Pulling her close, Tintin kissed her softly while pulling a quilt around their naked forms. Certainly, playing doctor in the dark had been a brilliant idea.

Before drifting off, Helene inquired, "Tintin, that was amazing. I never felt like that before when we've shagged. Can we do that again sometime?" Kissing her soundly, Tintin replied that they could next time she wasn't feeling well. Yawning, the lovebirds fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
